


Refuge

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt throws apples at Adam and then makes him soup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning was inspired by a scene from the film: Ever After

“Thief!” An apple followed the shout, hitting his shoulder hard enough that Adam was sure it would leave a bruise. Another followed, but he was ready this time and caught it just in time. He tucked it into his pocket for later and urged the horse forward. The mare was unfamiliar and didn’t have a saddle so Adam gripped her mane and leaned low over her neck. Two apples hit his back in rapid succession.

“The king will hear of this!” The outraged peasant cried, still giving chase. The apples he’d been carrying were almost gone, some thrown, some dropped, so he let the rest fall and put on a burst of speed, desperate to reclaim his master’s best horse.

“The king will hear nothing.” Adam stilled the horse and waited for the boy to catch up. No, not a boy, Adam realized once the peasant was at the horse’s side, this slender figure was a man nearly Adam’s age. And now, with the sudden widening of the man's eyes and abrupt drop to his knees, Adam knew his identity was no longer a secret.

With a deep sigh, Adam freed a pouch from the inner pocket of his coat. He opened it and poured half the contents into his hand, putting the coins back into his pocket before resealing the pouch and tossing it to the man. “For your silence.”

“Prince Adam,” The man’s voice was unexpectedly high and Adam leaned forward, studying him. “Forgive me, sire, I did not realize.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Adam did his best not to snap but it was a near thing, Even now he was sure he could hear the palace guards approaching. “That was my intent. My horse threw a shoe and I needed a replacement.”

“May I suggest, sire?. There is a less-traveled path not far from here. It is well concealed from the main road.” The man rose to his feet and in a surprisingly bold move, put a hand on the horse’s neck. The nervous animal calmed almost instantly. “I will show you.”

Adam knew he should say no, but the guards would be here any minute and he’d be dragged back to the palace to face his mother, father and a frighteningly long list of potential brides. Adam wasn’t ready to marry and even if he was, none of the women on the list would be suitable because they were women.

“Fine.” Adam gave the man a hand up, and waited barely a moment before spurring the horse forward. The man held onto Adam’s arms with a light grip, lifting only long enough to point the direction. They didn’t speak again until they were well on the old trail and the sounds of pursuit had faded into silence.

“There’s a spring ahead,” the man said and Adam brought the horse to a stop beside it. Adam waited for the man to dismount before joining him, letting the horse drink.

“Thank you for your help. I’ll be fine from here.” Adam crossed his arms and waited for the man to leave. He’d rest here until the man was out of sight then resume his journey. There was a hunting lodge to the north that his family owned but rarely used. He’d stay there for a few days while he decided what to do next.

“You travel without a servant.” the man said, holding himself straight to appear taller, although he still kept his eyes averted from Adam’s face. “You will need someone to attend to your needs and look after the horse.”

“You intend to offer your services?” Adam scoffed. “What of your master?”

“My place in that house was forfeit the moment you took his best horse.”

“No one would cast out a servant for something they could not control.” Even as Adam said it, he knew it was a lie. Servants had been sent away for smaller offenses than the loss of a good horse, or no offense at all. Within his own house, the master ruled as a king.

“Her name is Chestnut,” The man said in place of a reply to the prince’s statement. He stroked the horse’s neck with an air of familiarity, as if he and the horse were old friends. “And mine is Kurt.”

“Kurt is it?” Adam gave the man a hard glare, which was wasted since the man wouldn’t actually look at him. With a sigh, Adam gave in. “You’d best be able to cook.” For the briefest of moments Kurt’s eyes met Adams, and the feeling of connection between them was unmistakable. Adam turned away, laughing softly at himself. Surely this couldn’t be true.

“Sire?” Kurt’s unexpectedly urgent question made Adam turn back to him. He was about to speak when he heard what Kurt had been trying to warn him about: hoof-beats. Lots of them, approaching fast.

Without speaking, Adam swung onto the horse’s back and pulled Kurt up behind him. Adam spurred Chestnut on and they raced north. For caution’s sake, Adam set an indirect path so it took them longer than he’d planned to reach the lodge.

“There’s barely an hour til sunset,” Adam said as he let Kurt dismount before climbing down himself. “I’ll have a word with the caretaker while you take care of this fine horse.” Adam patted Chestnut affectionately; she was a good horse and had served them well. They’d outpaced their pursuers long ago and there was little chance they’d be found here when so few people knew it belonged to the royal family.

The caretakers were a middle-aged couple whose grown children had moved to town with families of their own. Adam had played with those children a few times growing up, but he could barely remember their faces now. 

The couple greeted him warmly, if formally, and Adam dismissed them with the briefest of formalities, longing for the presence of his mother. He’d always been closer to her than his father, and not just because the king had little time to spend with him outside of formal duties. Adam’s mother was the one who’d taken him riding for the pleasure of it, and who’d sat at his beside reading fairy stories long past the time father deemed it appropriate. If only she’d been able to convince the king to let Adam choose his own consort.

“Sire?” Adam hadn’t heard Kurt approach and he startled at the sound of his voice.

“Yes?” he asked, a hint of impatience edging his voice.

“Forgive me, sire,” Kurt bowed his head, speaking to the ground,“Chestnut has been stabled for the night. I’ve found some staples in the kitchen that would make a soup if you–”

“Yes, fine. Anything is fine. I’ll tend my own chamber. You can call me when it’s ready.”

Kurt remained bowed as Adam walked away, and for some reason, the sight of it made Adam angry.

+++++

A light knock on the door broke Adam out of his thoughts. He’d been berating himself the entire time he’d spent in his room. The irritation had given him the energy to turn down the bedding and unpack the few items he’d brought along. The rest of the time he’d paced, too restless to settle.

“The soup is ready, sire.” Kurt stood in the doorway, hands carefully at his side and posture stiffer than Adam had ever seen it. “Shall I bring a tray?”

“No, I’ll join you in the kitchen.” He waited for Kurt to move aside before leaving the room. He could feel if not see Kurt following him. As a test, he slowed his steps. Kurt’s steps slowed to match. Adam sighed. “Walk with me?” he asked, knowing it was a selfish request. After a moment’s hesitation Kurt complied. They completed the distance to the kitchen in silence.

“Will you dine with me?” Adam asked when Kurt had served him a bowl of fragrant soup and thick slices of bread and cheese that the caretaker had delivered. Again, Kurt hesitated before taking a seat. They ate in uncomfortable silence for as long as Adam could tolerate it.

“Kurt,” he said with a sigh. In frustration Adam ran a hand through his hair. “I know I’m the prince but… It’s exhausting sometimes and I just…” He laughed and leaned back, looking ceilingward and he tried to find the words he needed. “I know it’s not proper, and not the way things are done, but I just…” He reached over and took Kurt’s hand holding it lightly. “I don’t want to be the prince here. I just want to be Adam. I don’t need someone to do everything for me, but I could use someone to help get things done. Do you understand?”

Kurt studied him for a long minute before slowly nodding his head.

“Then, please. Would you do me that honor? Let me just be Adam for a while? And you be Kurt? Not prince and subject, not master and servant?”

Again, Kurt studied Adam before agreeing, but this time a small smile curved his mouth and he dared to meet Adam’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Adam said, the relief clear in his voice. He picked up his spoon only to realize his bowl was empty. Kurt rose quickly to refill it but Adam stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Allow me?”

The silence hung between them as Kurt battled a lifetime of training. Slowly, almost painfully he returned to his seat.

Grateful and happy, Adam carried his bowl to the waiting pot which was still half full of soup. He refilled it and carried it carefully back to the table. Sitting down again, he reached out to take another slice of bread just as Kurt pushed the plate closer. Their hands brushed and, for a moment, their eyes met. Adam gave Kurt a bright smile and after a second’s hesitation, Kurt smiled shyly in return.

It was the best meal Adam had had in a very long time.

::end::


End file.
